Captain "Davy" Jones
Captain "Davy" Jones Age: 24 Skin tone: Tan Hair Style & Color: Long Black hair w/ stubble beard Captain "Davy" Jones grew up in a small port town. Every day as a child, he'd roam the streets and watch the sailors work on the docks. When he was 18 years young, he dreamed of one day taking to the sea and making a name for himself (as well as a fortune). At the age of 12, Jones and his best friend Jamaal took to the seas. They started out swabbing the deck, but quickly climbed the ranks among sailors. At the young age of 18, Jones took control of his first ship; The Wolf of the Sea. Piracy: Although Captain Jones started out as a simple sailor, once he became a captain, his mentality shifted slightly. He turned to the life of a pirate to seek out the fortune he desired as a child. Sailing the seas with Jamaal (now his first mate), Alicia (sister of Jamaal), and a steadily increasing crew, Jones became a scourge of the seas. In his years of sailing, he raided countless ships and sank countless more. It wasn't always a glamorous lifestyle, but Jones found pleasure in his life as a pirate. Gradually, Jones did amass the fortune he desired. But as far as he was concerned, that fortune was not enough. He continued raiding ships, taking everything that wasn't nailed down (and even some things that were), and sending each ship to the bottom of the sea using a massive dwarven crafted Ballista. This Ballista was affectionately referred to as "The Kraken". As the number of ships sunk by the Wolf of the Sea grew, Captain Jones gained a name for himself. He was then on known as Captain "Davy" Jones, for his tendency to send all ships to Davy Jones' Locker. Traits: -Jones is a very charming man. He'd often use his quick wit and cunning words to resolve conflicts among his crew, and even talked his way out of more than one difficult situation. -Jones cares deeply for his friends and crew. But don't let his kind heart fool you. He earned the name "Davy" Jones. -Jones values money, the arts, treasure, and his friends. -The only bond Jones had for a very long time was to his crew. Specifically First Mate Jamaal and his sister Alicia, who worked as a blacksmith for the crew. -His greed often gets the better of him. If great wealth is possible, Jones will risk almost anything if it means becoming more rich. -Captain Jones has an extremely high tolerance when it comes to alcohol. When it comes to drinking contests, he has never been beat. Impressively, Jones can down an entire barrel of ale without stopping for a breath or vomiting afterwords. Throughout his time on the sea, Jones has made some fairly powerful enemies. The two most notable are Captain Theramore, an orc captain who doesn't take to kindly to thieves, and Don Corleone, also known as the HobGobFather. Jones has raided countless ships and storages of these two men, who in turn have sought after him and are out for blood. Captain Theramore has been known to send threatening letters to Jones via carrier pigeon, often describing the gruesome end awaiting him. One day, Jones decided to head inland, seeking fortune and potential recruits with Jamaal. This little venture led him to caravan with a peculiar group traveling among them. Jones and Jamaal decided to stay with this caravan and see what adventures lay ahead of them. The Campaign: Acquaintances 1. Gorvenial of Gath: "Aye, Good ol' Gorv. I didn't know him very long, but I like to think he was a good ally of mine. I admire his strength, sword skill, and his skill with a lute. He may not have only used it for music, but DAMN could that guy crush a skull. I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that lute or one of his signature Shatters. Whether it's his battle malice or his skill as a bard, I have a lot of respect for that Goliath. He brought up the moral of my crew, and to that I give a hearty 'Yar"! However, that close bond with Gorv may not be beneficial. My time here isn't much longer, and I have a lot I could say to the big lug. If I could stick around, continue adventuring with my good Goliath friend, I would." 2. Cerivious Hammond: "Cerivious? Oh, you must mean that crazy Wood Elf. Aye, I could never quite figure that one out. I may not have always treated him the best, but he was still valuable. After all, having a meat shield that can shoot spells is pretty efficient, right? Haha. . . but honestly, if it weren't for his lack of sanity, he'd be a pretty great guy. And that amulet of Gorv's only seems to have proven that." 3. Julius Victoria: "Ah. . . Julius Victoria. Never before has the Wolf of the Sea shined so bright. Seriously, that lad left a coating of wax over the entirety of the deck! Though, I never quite appreciated the constant talk he had with my men of mutiny. He fought hard in every battle, and more than once proved his loyalty." 4. Themlin Bjornfeld: "Yes yes, the Drow. I wasn't quite sure what to think of that one, what with him following us to our ship, but he has proven useful to the crew. Especially Alicia. Don't tell her I said this, but I actually caught her SMILING when he was around. *Wha- HEY! Sit down, Alicia! I know what I saw!* Anyway, Themlin has my respect. He's a skilled fighter and a very dedicated husband. Strange, considering that his wife tried to murder him. Drow love sure is strange." 5. Smaug: "That Dragonborn. . . something's wrong with him. He may go headfirst into potential danger for us, was crazy enough to let us keelhaul 'em, but as of late he's seemed off. His shield's been cracked and it seems his god's all but abandoned him. I wish I could've helped him, but I tend not to mess with the gods and goddesses. That is something he'll have to fix for himself." 6. Varis: "Hm. I was never quite sure about this wizard friend of ours. Well, I'm pretty sure I could call him a friend. We still don't know why he was in that jail cell, and even he didn't really know. If it wasn't for his tendency to shoot fireballs at literally EVERYTHING, he might be more useful." 7. Jamaal: "Oh Jamaal. We've known each other since we were not but wee lads. I enjoyed running the streets with him. He may not have said much (aside from his name), but he was very loyal. His strength was second to none, and I was proud to have him as me first mate. But I knew there was more for Jamaal. His ferocity, his loyalty, that boy would've made a fine captain. I just wish there was another way to do this. I don't want Jamaal to have to deal with the bad name I've given myself. He deserves to earn a name for himself. And sad to say, there's no better name than "He who slayed the fearsome Captain Jones". I believe Jamaal will be a great captain. Especially once he decides to drop the whole "only saying Jamaal" thing and actually speak like those spells allowed him to." 8. Sargonnas: "I'm sorry, but THEY BEFRIENDED A WHAT?!?!"